Megaman X9: Evolution Repliod
by herochan1313
Summary: Three years after the events of X8 X,Zero, and Axel face the threat of Sigma's return in the form of his 'son'. As the three hunters fight, Axel must struggle with the fact that he is slowly turning Maverick and Zero finds out more about his past.
1. Chapter 1: Three years later

Hello all! Here's my third fic Megamanx9:Evolution Reploid! After recent events I'm hooked on the X series once more and decided to write this! Please enjoy and If you have

any ideas for Mavericks I'd accept them!This is mostly Zero and Axel based then X but he's still in here.

When news of Lumine's going Maverick reached the ears of those in power, it was decided that all new generation Reploids with copy abilities still in production would be

cancelled and the manufacture and use of copy chips would be terminated.

However, with the development of space in full swing the need for these new Reploids became stronger despite warnings of those who knew better.

Maverick Hunter base

The dull grey room seemed more like a prison to X then a bedroom. It had been three years since the Jakob incident and despite the current problem with the new generation

Reploids X found that his long fight would be over at last. Or so he thought, over the past years he and his two fellow hunters, Zero and Axel, had slowly drifted apart. After the

defeat of former hunter leader turned Maverick Sigma, Zero found peace and rarely left base for missions anymore seeing as Sigma's hold on him was finally gone. As for Axel...

When Lumine was defeated all that time ago the young hunter had been hit with a surprise attacked and was offline for days. When he awoke a scan showed that somehow a

small amount of Lumine's data had entered Axel's copy chip. Being a prototype of the new generation Reploids, Axel had not been affected by Sigma's data corrupting the other

new generation Reploids into turning Maverick. However, according to Alia, one of the base's navigators, This data was slowly consuming Axel and the once cheery Repliod has

turned depressed and angered at the fact that any day now he could turn into the very things he swore to defeat for the name of justice. X had never enjoyed his life, His

creator Dr. Thomas Light , had always wanted humans and Reploids to be one strong community. But with all the new Mavericks attacking everyday, X had grown tired of the

never ending fights and wars. Yet he had to fight in order to protect his world and his ideals, he was also the one who kept Hunter base in line nowadays. A knock at his door

alerted X and he opened it to show Zero. The red Repliod was the same as ever, his long blood ponytail behind him and the same red and white armor. In his hand was his

weapon, the Z-saber, which has sliced many a Maverick in half. " X, Alia has detected a new Maverick signal. You,me, and Axel have to go after it." X signed but followed his

friend to the briefing room. " So Zero... How's layer doing?" X asked his friend. To X's surprise the infamous Zero, slayer of hundreds of Mavericks, blushed and mumbled " Fine."

Shortly after returning from the Jakob incident Layer, one of the new navigators, Had throw herself at Zero asking if he was okay. Zero had been shocked at the time, and

within a few weeks Layer had asked him out for a date, and to everyone's surprise the red Reploid accepted. He found that he also had feelings for her, despite her always

worrying about him. The other new navigator, Palette, had developed feelings for Axel, not caring about the Maverick data inside him, and had tried to cheer him up since day

one. However he still was depressed and X found it hard to watch the young Repliod act this way. When they had met Axel seemed to be a bit brash and always joking around

, but now it was lucky to see him even smile. When X and Zero entered the briefing room, they saw a sight that the two hunters had grown use to: Axel sitting in one of the

chairs with his head sunk low while Palette was trying to cheer him up. " Axel come on! What do you say after your mission we have a night on the town? You hardly ever leave

base anymore!" She was telling Axel, who just sighed and said " What's the point? Palette I'm glad that your trying to cheer me up, but I could go Maverick at any time, and you

wouldn't want a monster like me to kill you!" X and Zero hated when he said things like that, but the door opened and the hunter leader, Signas, entered and said " Axel... It's

been three years since the Jakob project incident. Will you not admit that you might not turn Maverick anytime soon and focus on helping the planet like your peers." Axel

looked shocked at his commanders words, but he shook his head and sat down as Signas explained the mission. " In a small town a few miles east of here, reports of a huge

Repliod used to repair the town gone Maverick have reached us. Normally only one of you could handle this... but another report states that a strange new generation Repliod

had caused the Maverick to be created!" This caught the hunter's attention and Zero asked " This Repliod can force others to go Maverick? So it can wield the Sigma virus

freely?' Signas nodded grimly and Zero banged a fist on the table as he said " So someone else is trying to rally the new generation Reploids while using the virus to create an

army of Mavericks? X! Axel! Let's go already!" The red Reploid then ran out the room and into the teleporter room hunters used to travel. X had to drag Axel along but they

followed their friend within seconds.

When the three hunters reached the small town, they found half of it in ruins and tons of humans and Reploids running away in panic. " Looks like it left a trail for us to follow."

Axel said as he drew his twin pistols, Zero his Z-saber, and X his X-buster. They followed the trail of destruction for a while until they followed it into a building and were

stopped by someone. " Well if it isn't the three Maverick hunters of legend; X, Zero, and Axel. It took you long enough to get here." A Repliod stood in their way, he was as tall

as them and had armor very similar to X's except for two triangle shoulder pads and metal straps on his feet. In one hand he had an extremely long Z-saber of sorts, and his

other hand was a buster similar to X's. " Who are you? Why do you have those weapons?" X said as he aimed his buster at the Reploid. The Reploid smirked and said " I am

simply known as Virus, the one true heir to my father's throne! I have copied the powers of the two hunters who destroyed him along with my brother!" At this Axel slightly

lowered his weapons and asked " Father? Brother? Do... Do you mean Sigma and me?" Virus laughed and charged his buster as he answered " Yes brother! I will not have you

become the heir to father's throne before even accepting his ideals!" Virus then shot his buster at Axel, but Zero quickly reflected it, and X fired his own charged shot. However

it didn't seem to do much to the Maverick who only said " If it's a fight you want hunters, then I'll give you one!"

Back at the base, Palette was in her room crying while the other two navigators Alia and Layer tried to comfort her. " I just hate it when he says things like that! Axel isn't a

monster he's the kindest, sweetest guy I know!" Palette sobbed. Layer patted her shoulder and said " We know dear, It's just once that scan showed Axel having the chance

of ending up a Maverick he lost all will to think otherwise. I say once he and the other two get back we force him to go out and have some fun!" Palette stopped sobbing and

asked her friend " Is that how you deal with the fact that Zero use to be a Maverick?" Layer blushed but nodded " Zero... I know he cares for me, but I worry about him

sometimes and that bothers him. Still I don't think any less of Zero because of his past, neither should you think like that about Axel. Right Alia?" Alia nodded and the three

navigator then left to wait for Axel's return.

Done! Hope you all like it, and expect much more action next chapter. Also any reviewers feel free to give ideas for the eight Maverick bosses, as i only have one as of now.


	2. Chapter 2:The light he saw

Back for round two! More action in this part and a bit more plot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X

Virus was one of the few Mavericks that X had fought that was really deadly. The only one besides Virus who was this deadly was Sigma, which made sense. " X! Duck!" Axel

said before shooting is duel pistols at Virus who simple reflected them at Axel with his Z-saber. He then aimed his X-buster and shot a bolt of lightning at X, who was saved by

Zero's saber skills. " It seems as if he didn't just copy our weapons, but some of our old specials as well." Zero said. Virus laughed and said " That's not all Zero! Watch this!"

He then glowed and second later X was standing in front of them. Well it wasn't really X just Virus in X's form... but he was wearing X's old Falcon armor. " How can you do that?

My copy chip never allowed me to copy X's old forms!" Axel said. Virus laughed and aimed his X-buster " That is true for you brother! However that is only due to the fact that

you are a prototype of the new generation Reploids, so your chip is not as powerful as ours dear brother." He then used the Falcon armor to fly and then used a charged

buster shot to stun X before landing and using his Z-saber to slash at X three times. " X!" Zero cried out, before being stabbed in the chest by Virus. Virus then reverted to his

normal form and walked towards Axel. " Brother If you are to be the heir to father's throne then join me and our other siblings and help create a world of Reploids like father

dreamed!" he said as he raised his hands. Axel used this time to shoot the Maverick in his face which blinded him and then both he and Axel heard X firing off a charged shot

that stunned Virus and Axel shot at Virus and destroyed one of his arms. " Impressive brother, but watch and learn!" Virus said before somehow regrowing his arm. " Face it

brother! Father has blessed me far more then you...yet you still carry the will. But seeing as your so called Maverick hunter friends are this weak I shall take leave for now."

Virus said as disappeared and left the three hunters alone. " X! Zero! Are you alright?" Axel asked as he helped them up. "Yeah I'm fine, takes a lot more to kill me. Zero on the

other hand..." Zero somehow had fixed the hole in his chest and was helping Axel tend to X " Zero? Didn't you just have a hole in your chest?" Axel asked. The red Reploid

sighed and said " I hid myself and fixed it." Axel thought that was just lame to explain it like that, but X had heard it before. " Come on then let's complete the mission already!"

Axel said as the other two followed.

Hours later after the three hunter's completed the easy mission, Axel found himself in trouble. What Virus said had him thinking alone in his room, when a knock came and

Palette stepped in. " Axel? X told me about what happened... maybe we could go out and talk about it?" Axel rolled his eyes and said " No thanks Palette, I have some stuff to

do and-" He was cut off by the familiar hum of a Z-saber and saw Palette standing in front of him with it. He jumped back and said " Palette! What's with the Z-saber ?" She

looked at him and said " Zero let me borrow it so I could knock some sense into you. Axel... I like you alot and I don't care about the fact that you could go Maverick! Why can't

you see that?" This took Axel back and she dropped the saber and grabbed his hand and softly asked " Can't you see what all this worrying has done to you? Your not the

same Axel I... That I fell in love with!" She then surprised him by grabbing him and kissing him full on the lips. " Please... Axel just forget about everything for one day and come

with me!" She said to him in desperation. He thought for a minute then for the first time in a while smiled and said " Okay Palette! What did you have in mind?" She beamed at

his sudden attitude change and gave him a big hug as she said " Anywhere you want to go!" The two then left Base hand in hand for a peaceful night. Unknown to them

however there was a crisis at hand, and X and Zero were left to handle it. As it turned out Virus had sent out eight Mavericks to random areas to cause chaos and lure X and

Zero there. " How many times have we done this X?" Zero asked. " At least eight, but really who else can do this but us?" X answered. With some help from Alia X and Zero

decided to start on the Maverick who called itself Blast Bookworm, a former Liberian Reploid that had gone Maverick and taken control of the central libraries to gather info on

space development. " " X, Zero can you two handle this?" Alia asked. Zero smirked and said " No Alia, we're only done this how many times?" She rolled her eyes and the two

hunters left for the mission.

Once the two made it into the libraries, It looked clear that a Maverick was here, as all of the bookcases were either overturned or on fire and hundreds of enemies were

everywhere. " Looks like this could take us awhile, think you can handle it X?" Zero asked as he drew his Z-saber. X drew his X-buster in reply and both of them rushed at the

enemies.

Axel was the happiest he'd been in years, after the scene in his room with Palette , both of them had left the base and gone to a quiet little cafe a few blocks away from Hunter

base. Axel had to admit that he had never noticed the way she looked at his these past few years but then again he was always by himself sulking about the Maverick thing .

But... H e had never even thought about the slim chance of him not going Maverick until she told him how she felt about him. " Axel? Are you okay?" Palette asked, bringing him

back to the present. " I'm fine... just thinking about ... about.." His voice suddenly trailed off and his head started to hurt really bad. " Axel!What's wrong?" Palette yelled as she

got up to help him. His eyes were closed and suddenly the roots of his hair slowly started to turn purple. Palette gasped in horror and said " Axel. Be very calm and just look

and think on me okay?" He tried to look but she saw that his eyes were also changing into a shade of yellow , however upon looking at her beautiful face his features slowly

returned to normal. " Palette... I'm so sorry that you had to see that." He said but she put a finger to his lips and softly said " Axel, no matter what happens to you I will never

leave you just because you might turn Maverick! I'm way to stubborn to be scared away by something like that! He smiled at the words and the two left hand in hand back to

base. " Say, Palette? I have to asked, what made you think I was the one? My handsome good looks, hunting skills-" Axel started to say before she answered " Your heart. X

and Zero are great hunters and all , but they're way too serious. But you... when I first saw you I knew you were different. You had fun with the job, while knowing how not to

act like a goofball. And... To be honest I was so worried when X was carrying you back three years ago that I stayed up with you that whole night ." He remembered that, the

second he woke up he saw her eyes stareing back at him. " Don't worry Palette, I promise that as long as your by my side I won't go Maverick." He told her. She blushed and

gave him a small kiss on the cheek as they both entered base.

all done. more on the way!


	3. Chapter 3:Bass X

Chapter three, more on X and Zero's mission then some other stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman x

After a few hours of killing anything that moved Z and Zero found the Maverick , Blast bookworm, reading a book. " Ah X and Zero, the two heroes of hunter base how good it is

to see you . I'm afraid that I do not have the time to play with you now as I have to collected data for my master." Bookworm looked quite big, as he had two red shoulder

pads, a two ton steel torso, and yellow legs like X's but bigger. His small greed worm head and glasses kind of made him look weak though. " Listen Maverick! Sigma's dead so

why obey Virus?" Zero asked as he drew his Z-saber. " It's simple really." Bookworm said as he closed his book and summoned a larger book in his hands. " My brother Virus

has received Sigma's blessing, and it is my duty to follow him!" He pointed his book and fire arrows shot out at X and Zero. Zero rushed him and managed to land a few hits,

but Bookworm's body burst into flames and Zero got some a few burns. X fired off a few shots but the Maverick proved to be tough as his book floated above him shooting

more arrows while he was covered in a fire bubble. X and Zero exchanged a look before they both aimed their busters and fired three charged shots each. Bookworm looked

about beat but he still had an ace up his sleeve, his book fell on Zero and exploded along with it's master. " Zero!"X cried as e helped his friend up. " I'll be fine X, I've handled

worse. At least we cleared the mission right?" X smiled and helped his friend up but before they could leave another Repliod appeared. His armor was extremely similar to X's

but was black with orange-yellow ends, his helmet also had a bat wing like design, he even had a buster arm." Who are you?" X yelled at the strange Repliod. The Repliod l

aughed and said " What? Forgot me already Megaman? Oh right that Virus guy said your not the same Megaman I knew... Regardless I am Bass X former rival to the original

Megaman only much more powerful thanks to that Virus Maverick!" X was very confused " Original Megaman? What on earth are you talking about?" He asked. Bass X laughed

and said " You know your creator Dr. Light? He made another Megaman before you and I was created by Dr. Wily to destroy him! But now some Maverick named Virus found me

and gave this upgrade. " Bass X then noticed Zero and said " Well now, haven't seen you in a while." Zero also looked confused but said " I've never seen you before." Bass X

laughed and said " Well, I suppose that's true since you were still sleeping when the doctor showed you to me." This got Zero's attention and he exclaimed " You knew me from

before I woke up! Tell me is this the man who made me?" Bass X laughed and said " Maybe, but I have to go now Zero. X I hope your just as strong as your predecessor was!"

Bass X then left and X and Zero were forced to do the same.

The second Zero walked in the hunter base Layer instantly jumped on him and yelled " Zero!Are you okay? " Zero suddenly got shy and mumbled " I'm okay Layer. Nothing I

haven't faced before... why are you crying?" She was indeed crying and she grabbed him and began dragging him to the repairs center. " Because Zero! I worry about you

enough without you coming back all broken up! Now you go get fixed and I'll have X talk report to Signas." She said as she pushed Zero into the room. " You know Layer It's

part of our job to come back a bit wounded now and then." X said only for her to look at him and say " Really X? And do you even think about how we feel when you go on

missions? I have Zero, Palette Axel, but what about you X?" X didn't seem to understand " What about me?" Layer sighed and said " Forget it. Just report to Signas while Zero

gets fixed." X went to do so, but he noticed Palette and Axel stopping by Layer and talking in low voices.

" You want me to do what?" Axel cried once X was out of the room. " Axel shush! It's simple just tell X to go into the briefing room in a bit while we tell Alia to do the same!

Can't you do it?" Palette asked him. " I can but why? X has shown no sighs towards having feelings towards her... and the same for Alia ." Axel answered. Layer then said " But

she has... She'll kill me for saying this but Palette and I have heard her mentioned a few times how she liked X." Palette joined in " Yeah Axel! You can't keep true love like that

apart!" Axel thought about this and said " But X always seemed like a lone wolf to me. He's never shown sighs of wanting a love life before." Layer then said " Then explain

about Zero and me." Axel paused before saying " Good point. Fine I'll try getting to X." He then ran off to find X, not noticing the smirks on the two navigator's faces.

" I see, so this Bass X seems to be another ancient Repliod... and He claims to know the man who created Zero." Signas said after X told him everything that had happen. " Yes

sir. And on top of It Virus's plans are still unknown. We know he plans to follow Sigma's plot of a Repliod only world, but not much else detail wise. " X said. Signas thought on

this the said " No matter. We'll work on that later, your dismissed X." X nodded and once he left Signas's room he ran into Axel who said " X! Alia found something out about

Virus , she's in the briefing room!" X ran straight into the room, not noticing Axel not following ,and once he saw Alia by herself in the room the door closed and was locked. "

Axel? What are you doing? Open the door right now!" X said. Instead of Axel however Layer responded " Sorry X! But until you two tell each other what needs to be said we

won't let you out!" By now Alia was blushing, yet she walked up to X and said " X... I don't know if you know this, but I ... like you a lot. But since you've always seemed so...

alone I could never tell you before. But now, I need you to know this!" She then rushed him and grabbed his hands as she told him " X I love you! Can't you see that?" She

then did something quite reckless and kissed him right on the lips. She expected X to hate this or something but to her surprise X was enjoying it. They both heard Layer and

Palette giggling as they opened the door and allowed the new couple to pass.

Blast from the past! I thought adding a new Bass would bring some trouble and I was right. More on him next chapter! Also yes X is getting some love now.


	4. Chapter 4:Flare in the darkness

Mavericks!

Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman x.

Bass X didn't really like this Virus guy, all he really just wanted to test out that Megaman X out. Still he had to admit his idea on a would filled with Repliods wasn't a bad idea, if

he could get it to work. " I'll help you out, seeing as I owe you that much. But X is all mine understand?" Bass X had told Virus when asked if he would join his cause. "

Understood, but be warned that he is no pushover. He did manage to defeat my father at least eight times so his power is great if any." Virus said. Bass X laughed and said "

The fool hasn't even seen my powers yet so if anyone should be feared it's me! Is Treble ready yet?" Virus nodded and a growl was heard and a wolf type Reploid with purple

armor walked over to them and sat at the feet of Bass X. " I still cannot see why you put so much trust in this mutt Bass... even if it does give you more power it must be such a

bother to worry about it." Virus said. Bass X took offense to this and replied " Treble is my trusted partner and I don't mind him at all." Virus took no notice of this and said " He

is bound to come running to the rescue and that is when you shall test him." Bass X nodded and as Virus left he said " I really hope that X is as strong as they say or else this

might get dull."

X found it hard to focus on his work with Alia staring and winking at him, not that he minded. " Axel, you feel like coming along while Zero gets fixed?" Axel nodded and the two

went to leave when Palette came over and gave Axel a kiss while telling X " If he gets a single bruise on him X I'll take you apart while you sleep!" Alia didn't seemed to like this

but X and Axel laughed and soon left. However they would soon miss something quite important with Zero.

Zero hated when he had this dream, the only memories of his life before Sigma found him which only consisted of him awaking from a capsule and the shadow of an old man

muttering something to him. Ever since that Bass X guy told him of the man called Dr. Wily the dream came more often and this troubled Zero. " Zero? Are you okay?" Layer's

question brought the red Repliod back to the real world and he said " I'm fine Layer, why do you care anyway?" She held his hand and answered " Because Zero... I love you

and care about you. And if I don't then who else will Zero? " He was taken back by her words but knew they were true, he gently rubbed her hsir and said " Thank you Layer

but you don't have to worry about me so much I'm strong enough to defend myself." She blushed and leaned in closer to kiss him when he also did the same and they both

kissed passionately for a few hours. Zero's mind kept drifting to the words of Bass X and the idea of finding out more about his past... maybe if he talked to X about it. " Zero,

no matter what happens promise me that you won't do anything crazy like go on a soul searching quest to find information on your creator okay?" Layer said. Zero chuckled

and said " was I that predicable Layer? It would have at least taken X a few hours, but I digress, I have to do this if I ever want any answers." She seemed sad but nodded "

Okay , but after you get all fixed up! " She said causing him to smile a bit before taking another nap. " He's really strong but even his heart can't take much more of this... still If

I could help him in anyway I would." Layer thought as she left the room.

" X who's the guy we're going after again?" Axel asked when he and X arrived in a rundown factory of sorts, " His name's flare cheetah he's using this factory to create an army

of Repliods for Virus, he's also pretty powerful so be cautious okay Axel?" X answered. Axel grinned and replied " When have I ever not been cautious X?" X was about to list

the number of times when the two were surrounded by Repliods and began depleting their numbers by half. But there was something a bit odd about these Repliods, the more

that were destroyed the more that seemed to come back. Some of them even attacked each other to gain new weapons and armor and all the while the two hunters kept on

fighting. " This is getting us nowhere X! We have to find a way to give these guys the slip and fast! " Axel yelled as he blasted Repliod after Repliod. X agreed but the Repliods

kept on coming and they weren't giving up. X then changed weapons to the new one he got from Blast Bookworm, the flare counter, and a ring of fire shrouded him and blasted

an opening appeared and the two managed to get away without much more trouble. They found a door and once inside they saw hundreds of the Repliods mining for some

kind of strange white substance. " What is that stuff? And why would Virus want it?" X asked. A voice answered " It is a rare mineral know as Enriched Nector and if used

correctly it can grant a Repliod near god like defense and power. It's a shame that you two aren't going to be able to live long enough to see that." The voice belonged to Flare

cheetah the Maverick and he seemed to have an air of coolness. His head was that of a cheetah's, duh, and his armor was almost not there . save for two slim shoulder blades

that raised over his head and his entire body was pure silver. X aimed his buster at him and said " Such a thing cannot be allowed to fall into evil hands so I suggest that you'd

give up." The Maverick chuckled before unsheathing his purple claws and with lightning speed pounced on Axel and slashed in a fury. X managed to back away but Flare

Cheetah then burst his claws and rushed X before slashing in an X shape. Both hunters were down and the Maverick was gonna finished them when a voice in Axel's head said

" Release me Axel. I can give you the power to fight." He recognized the voice as that of Lumine and he tried to ignore it as best as he could but soon enough his eyes turned

yellow and his hair changed to purple while he gained pure white armor. Within five seconds he then shot an endless barrage of bullets that reduced Flare cheetah to scrap.

Before X could do anything Axel fainted and returned to normal in the blink of an eye and X carried him back home and preyed that was the last time they'd see that.

Upon returning to hunter base X ran into Palette who saw Axel and demanded that X told her what happened, and once he did she proceed in testing Axel to check how he

was. X and Zero had to wait a bit but both of them knew that the answers they'd get wouldn't be good.

A short chapter but still it's getting better, and for those who read this and my Kingdom Hearts fic review man! One little review is all that I ask for .


End file.
